


Πῦρ

by KingShisui



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невозможно вылечиться от зависимости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Πῦρ

**Author's Note:**

> Πῦρ (др.-греч.) — «огонь».  
> Написано для K Project Ship Wars.

Мунаката читает статьи по психическим расстройствам и цепляется взглядом за одно из определений.  
«Пиромания — расстройство импульсивного поведения, выражающееся в периодически возникающем страстном, неудержимом желании разжигать огонь и затем долго и самозабвенно наблюдать за пламенем».  
Он вспоминает кофейные глаза человека с ехидной улыбкой, тлеющей на кончиках губ.  
Человек по имени Суо Микото разбрасывается своей силой направо и налево, постоянно забывает зажигалку — конечно же, нарочно, думает Мунаката — и в шутку поджигает старые заброшенные дома. У него есть клан — кучка бандитов, готовых грабить, убивать и орать «Ни крови! Ни кости! Ни пепла!» на каждом углу ради своего Короля, — и в то же время нет никого. Он кутается в своё одиночество, как в старую растянутую куртку, протёртую на сгибах локтей и с порванными карманами.  
У Суо нет никого — только огонь, который вспыхивает искрами в его глазах и срывается с кончиков пальцев безумным голодным волком.  
Когда Суо смотрит на то, как пламя пожирает всё на своём пути, Мунаката видит на его лице умиротворение — умиротворение, думает Мунаката, _умиротворение на лице Суо Микото_ — и понимает, что Суо охотно позволил бы огню поглотить весь мир и царствовал бы над грудой обугленных костей.  
Мунаката хотел бы думать, что у Суо есть он, но прекрасно знает, что это не так.

***

Мунаката считает себя азартным человеком, особенно с равным по силе — он не может не ответить на открытый агрессивный взгляд, принимает вызов Суо, довольно усмехается, атакует со всей силы, упиваясь возможностью не сдерживаться. Мунаката играет с огнём.  
Но подходить к открытому огню слишком близко опасно — и Мунаката знает это очень хорошо. Даже чересчур.  
— Эй, Мунаката. Не смотри на меня так. — Суо растягивает губы в дразнящей улыбке.  
— Суо Микото. Убери руку с моего колена.  
Суо как ни в чём не бывало сжимает пальцы и поглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
Они сидят за барной стойкой, и Мунаката совсем не хочет рисковать собственной репутацией, но Суо, конечно, наплевать. Он окутывает Мунакату своим пламенем, вскрывает ему грудную клетку и вырывает сердце горящими руками.  
Мунакате остаётся только кусать губы и пытаться не поддаваться на провокации.  
— Я хочу поцеловать тебя прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Горячее дыхание проходится колючими мурашками вдоль позвоночника и оседает сладкой тяжестью внизу живота.  
— Подожди, пока мы не придём ко мне.  
Пиромания заразна, думает Мунаката, и от неё нет никакого спасения.  
Глаза напротив — жадное пламя, затаившееся на дне зрачка. Суо неожиданно аккуратно снимает с него очки, и Мунаката почти готов поблагодарить за это, не в силах в открытую встретить огненную атаку. Он стягивает с себя форменный жилет, форменную рубашку, форменные брюки — он стягивает с себя панцирь хладнокровного Синего короля и остаётся полностью беззащитным перед своей манией.  
Суо даже не пытается быть нежным или противостоять жадности своего огня: он целует грубо, долго, выжигая воздух в лёгких, заковывая в цепи, не оставляя запасного выхода, пока Мунаката не сводит лопатки и не вцепляется ногтями в его плечи. Суо любит изводить его, словно ждёт, пока Мунаката не начнёт просить остановиться, но тот не начинает — наоборот, требовательно выгибается навстречу, сам погружается глубже в пламенную пучину.  
Он не сразу осознаёт, что огонь и в самом деле окружает его — Суо скользит ладонями по его спине и высвобождает силу, похоже, даже не замечая этого, а Мунаката шипит от обжигающих укусов:  
— Суо, что ты творишь?  
— Не ври, что никогда не хотел попробовать. — Суо опрокидывает его на кровать, усмехается, и из уголков его рта тянутся тонкие струйки дыма.  
Мунаката не может заставить себя возразить, подставляется, выгибаясь и упираясь затылком в подушку, стонет тихо и сдавленно, зажмуривается и забывает дышать.  
 _Дышать, Мунаката Рейши._  
Пламя голодным хищником вгрызается в него — от шеи вниз, по грудной клетке и животу, оставляя тонкие ленты ожогов. Но боли нет — куда больнее сейчас было бы смотреть в глаза Суо, которые стреляют в упор, бьют на поражение. Казалось, Мунаката уже научился надевать свои лучшие доспехи — невозмутимость, равнодушие, безразличие, — но Суо всегда находит слабые, незащищённые места.  
 _Целится в горло._  
Мунаката пропускает момент, когда нужно подготовиться, и физически, и морально — сейчас будет больно, Мунаката, всегда бывает больно, Суо Микото неразрывно связан с болью, — и его разрывает яростным пламенем изнутри, он вскидывается, почти кричит, сжимает в кулак рыжие волосы.  
— Мунаката, это всего лишь пальцы. — Хриплый смешок слышен где-то сверху, но Мунаката не видит и почти не слышит: в ушах гул и биение сердца отдаётся набатом.  
Возбуждение накатывает взрывной волной, когда Суо входит в него — и Мунакате жарко, так жарко, словно в венах течёт лава. Его трясёт, он вырисовывает шальные стоны округлым ртом и, кажется, что-то шипит. Возможно, снова обзывает Суо варваром, а может, признаётся в вещах, в которых ни за что не признался бы в обычной ситуации. Мунаката чувствует потребность говорить, чтобы не бояться, не оставаться наедине со всеми теми чувствами, которые бушуют в его вскрытой грудной клетке.  
Теми чувствами, что вспыхивают фейерверками и взмывают в небо пожарами.  
Суо наклоняется к нему — Мунаката ощущает терпкий мускатный запах, улавливает острые перцовые ноты — и тягуче, глубоко целует: _Я тоже это чувствую. Ты не один._  
И тогда Мунаката понимает, что можно. Можно отпустить себя, перестать бояться, открыть глаза, встречая пламенный взгляд Суо, впиться пальцами в горячие плечи и ощутить, как оргазм разрывает изнутри ядерным взрывом.

***

Когда Суо засыпает на его плече, Мунаката думает, что невозможно вылечиться от зависимости. Ни от пиромании, ни от любви. 


End file.
